ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Have I Got a Deal for You
Have I Got a Deal for You is the fifth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot In Undertown, Shocksquatch is fighting with Sunder while a crowd watches. Sunder wants to have the Omnitrix and Shocksquatch saves a child from Sunder's attack and resumes the battle. In the crowd, an alien named Blarney T. Hokestar is trying to sell something to the spectators, but they are not interested. He notices the battle and discovers an opportunity. Shocksquatch shocks Sunder, sending him flying and ending the batle, before transforming back into Ben. Hokestar approaches Ben and tells him that he needs a bottle of miracle elixir. Hokestar says that the elixir will change everything. Ben leaves, so Hokestar decides to demonstrate to the crowd. His henchman, Solid Plugg, comes out and Hokestar demonstrates the elixir on him. He grows a full head of hair. The aliens still there each purchase a bottle as Ben watches, still skeptical. Hokestar brings Ben to his shop, where Ben finds a rare Sumo Slammer toy. Hokestar says that he can have it for free if Ben considers being his spokesperson. Ben agrees to think about it and walks off. Ben calls Rook at the Plumbers' base and tells him to search for Hokestar. Rook tells him that he is a con man, but the Plumbers don't consider him to be a threat. While he is walking, Ben encounters into a Florauna hippie named Pax. Pax tells Ben that Hokestar is holding an alien hostage and milking it to make the elixir. They go to Hokestar's shop only to find that Hokestar isn't there. At Pax's urging, Ben transforms into Spidermonkey and opens the door. Spidermonkey and Pax look around the shop. Spidermonkey accidentally raises the alien's cage and it presents a small creature that is called a Screegit. Spidermonkey transforms back into Ben and Pax informs him that Screegits are endangered. Pax presents to Ben how Hokestar milks the Skreegit, much to Ben's disgust. Hokestar arrives into the shop with a gun that he aims at Ben and Pax, but he trips and accidentally fires his gun. The blast of the gun missed Ben, but it destroyed Pax instead. As Ben and Hokestar observe, Pax regenerates. Hokestar apologizes for shooting Pax and Ben tells him to put down the gun. He tosses it outside and asks what they are doing in his shop. Pax tells him who he is and that he is there to free the Screegit. Hokestar insists that he is treating the Skreegit well, and that it needs to be milked. Ben notes that the Screegit appears to be happy in its cage, but Pax dismisses him. Hokestar and Pax continue to argue and ignore Ben. Ben gets fed up and grabs the Screegit and says that it's coming with him. Holestar and Pax lunge at him as Solid Plugg arrives. Solid Plugg then joins the fight between the three. Ben transforms into AmpFibian and shocks Pax and Hokestar before more aggressively shocking Solid Plugg, who is unaffected. Solid Plugg battles AmpFibian and takes the Screegit. But, AmpFibian then activates the milking machine, which traps Solid Plugg, and takes the Screegit. AmpFibian exits from the shop via flying and he is followed by Pax and Hokestar. In Bellwood, Rook tells AmpFibian that the Screegit is dangerous as it grows and breaks free of its cage. AmpFibian follows it through landing on the ground and transforms back into Ben. Ben sees that the Screegit has grown into enormous size and Rook tells him that the Screegit will become dangerous if it is in a nitrogen-rich environment. Pax arrives and Ben yells at him for not telling him about the nitrogen issue. The Screegit rampages through Bellwood, drooling acid on everything. Ben sprints after the Screegit and transforms into Swampfire. Swampfire lights a fire in front of the Skreegit, which it puts out with acid. The Screegit unintentionally detonates a gas station as Pax and Swampfire watch and then it lumbers away. Swampfire transforms back into Ben. Ben attempts to transform into Fasttrack, but he transforms into Wildmutt instead and, with Pax riding him, gives chase to the Screegit. Likewise, Blarney and Solid Plugg also gives chase on a rented scooter. While chasing the Screegit, the creature demolishes a train bridge as Wildmutt and Pax arrive and a train approaches. Wildmutt transforms back into Ben and Ben then attempts to transform into something big to save the nearby train, but he instead transforms into Juryrigg, Grey Matter, and Nanomech before transforming into Bloxx. Bloxx builds tracks and the train crosses safely. Solid Plugg and Hokestar arrive, and Hokestar tells Bloxx to contain the Skreegit so that he can vacuum out the nitrogen, which restores the Screegit to normal. Bloxx agrees, despite the objections made by Pax. Bloxx chases the Screegit and builds a wall. The Screegit spits acid at Bloxx, which melts and causes him great pain. Bloxx uses a fire hydrant in order to wash the acid off before resuming his pursuit of the Screegit. Pax grabs Bloxx and tries to stop him, but the Skreegit bites off his head. He regrows it, annoyed. Bloxx stuns the Skregit and builds a dome around it, knocking Pax away. Hokestar uses a vacuu to remove the nitrogen, which shrinks the Skreegit to normal. Bloxx transforms back into Ben and Hokestar places the Skreegit in its cage. Pax takes it and runs, but Rook and the Plumbers arrest him and take possession of the Skreegit. Hokestar tries to take the Skreegit, but Ben tells him not to. Ben leaves hastily as the Plumbers try to arrest Solid Plugg. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Sunder makes his Omniverse debut. *Solid Plugg makes his first non-cameo appearance. *Pax and Solid Plugg are arrested. Character Debuts *Pax *Blarney T. Hokestar *Screegit *Rad Dudesman (cameo) Omnitrix Alien Debuts *AmpFibian (Omniverse debut) *Swampfire (Omniverse debut) *Wildmutt (Omniverse debut) *Juryrigg (Omniverse debut) *Grey Matter (Omniverse debut) *Nanomech (Omniverse debut) Minor Events *This episode debuts the Omnitrix's quick-change feature. *Bloxx's species is mentioned to be Segmentasapien. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Pax (first appearance) *Jerry (cameo) *Bryk (cameo) *Morty (cameo) *Rad Dudesman (first appearance; cameo) *She-Worst (cameo) *Pink-Worst (first appearance; cameo) *Blue-Worst (first appearance; cameo) *Green-Worst (first appearance; cameo) *Toby Monitor (cameo) *Alien Kid (cameo) Villains *Sunder (first reappearance) *Blarney T. Hokestar (first appearance) *Solid Plugg Neutral *Screegit (first appearance) Aliens Used *Shocksquatch (off-screen transformation) *Spidermonkey *AmpFibian (first reappearance) *Swampfire (first reappearance) *Wildmutt (first reappearance; intended alien was Fasttrack) *Juryrigg (first reappearance; accidental transformation; cameo) *Grey Matter (first reappearance; accidental transformation; cameo) *Nanomech (first reappearance; accidental transformation; cameo) *Bloxx Quotes Naming and Translations Etymology The title of this episode is a play on Have I Got News for You, a British television panel show regularly broadcast since 1990. Trivia *The charges on Pax were breaking and entering, Screegit theft, interfering with official Plumber business and loitering. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes aired out of Production Order Category:Episodes Directed by Jae Hong Kim